


The Business Dilemma

by 6655321



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6655321/pseuds/6655321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the former CEO passes away, Gerard Way immediately takes over from his previous job at the company. Overwhelmed by his new responsibilities, it doesn't help that he gets a cute new assistant who puts his job on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Autriya aka Fun Ghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Autriya+aka+Fun+Ghoul).



> For my first fic with this account, I hope you enjoy it.

_I got the phone call around eight that night after I got home from a stressful day at work._

_"Mr. Toten just passed away three hours ago."_

_I was sitting on my couch, a blank expression on my face. Why were they telling me this? I was the least likely to care and they knew it._

_"That's, um, terrible.. My condolences, really," I mumbled out, awkwardly trying to sound genuine._

_"Well, since you are the Chief Operations Officer that now makes you the CEO, Mr. Way"_

_I somehow choked on my own spit, needing to take a minute to breath again but I quickly returned to the phone, with a big smile on my face,_

_"I-I'm the CEO?" I asked, exasperated._

_"Yes, when you come back on Monday we will provide you with everything you need-"_

_"Thank you! See you on Monday, Bryar!"_

_I hung up the phone._

Monday didn't turn out as great as I was expecting it. What I thought was going to be full of sitting around in a desk bossing people around and loving life was actually me sitting behind a desk doing more paperwork than any other job I had combined. It was no fantasy. On top of that, everyone was still upset about Mr. Toten, and I had to act like I cared and said sorry over and over again. At this point, sorry doesn't even seem like a word to me. 

"Mr. Way?" An employee opened the door, it was Mr. Toro. I called him Ray, even though it wasn't "appropriate", but we both started working at the company at the same time so I looked to him more as a friend. 

"Ray!" I exclaimed, sitting up. I was happy, hopefully talking to him would help my boredom.

"I thought since you are CEO now we'd have to start addressing each other formally" Ray laughed, walking towards my desk with an envelope in his hand.

"What's with the envelope?" I asked, taking it out of his hands.

"You need an assistant, no?" 

I opened up the manilla envelope. taking out about 10 papers with various headshots and resumes. I sighed, looking through each one. One was a previous accounting manager for some big bank downtown, the next one had 10 years of experience with business but they looked older than me, and the ones after that still weren't promising. 

"I can't choose between these bimbos, why can't I choose you or something?" I asked, pushing the papers off to the only available spot left on my desk for papers.

"As the treasurer, that would be a demotion, Gerard" Ray explained. "Besides, those people are the top qualifying for such a position. Did you even look through all of them?"

"No, and I don't plan to." I gathered all of the papers and slid them back into the envelope. "You pick, they're all the same to me"

Ray sighed, before closing his eyes. He then at random, pulled out a resume with his hand, then laid it on my desk. "Done."

I looked down at the resume, one I didn't take time to look at. The headshot was of some  man around my age, black outgrown hair tucked behind his ears, hazel eyes, and as I looked closer it looked like the candidate had tattoos on his neck. That was never usually acceptable, especially not with this company's standards, but as someone who would have tattoos myself (if it wasn't for my fear of needles) I didn't care. I then briefly read through his background, he worked at some law firm for a while before moving to some corporate job in business relations. And now it seemed he was going to be my assistant. Which I couldn't mind, as I kept my eyes on his headshot, gracing over every detail again, knowing I wouldn't mind having to see his face daily.

"I know that look, Gerard." Ray cut my thoughts as I looked up in with obliviousness.

"Hm?"

"Maybe I should pick another one-"

"Don't. What's done is done" I waved him off.

"Gerard, if you're going to have an assistant, then they are to be here as you're assistant. Not your potential partne-"

"Oh calm down, Ray. Really, I'll _behave_ " I replied sarcastically.  

Ray rolled his eyes. "This job isn't some game. If you get in a relationship with any of the employees here you will get fired."

"I know" I looked with annoyance.

"I'm just trying to warn you. Bye, Gerard" Ray turned around as he headed to leave.

"Bye, Ray" I waited till he left before I slumped back down in my chair. I knew Ray was right, but just because I thought the guy looked cute didn't mean I automatically wanted to date him. Because if I wanted to date every guy I found attractive than that would be a real problem. 

After the tiring day at work, I went out to some bar with some associates I didn't really know, and in honor of the late Mr. Toten we drank a lot more than we should of. Somewhere around the time I was past the intoxication level, I left my business associates and started talking to this random guy in the bar. He had shaggy hair and he couldn't take his eyes off of me. In fact, despite me only being able to slur a few words towards him, we managed to have a lengthy conversation.

"You should get home before you kill yourself" The man said, tilting his head towards mine that was laying on the table. 

"You should, you shou-take mee home" I managed to get out, not even sure what I was looking at at that point.

"I will, but that's all I'm going to do. Maybe if we run into each other some other time we can do something more, but you're too drunk" The man lifted me up, putting his arm around me for support. 

I tried kissing the blurred man, but he kept pulling his face away, his main focus on making sure I got home. He then let go, opening the car door for me and pushing me inside. I would reminisce on what happened after that, but really all I remember after was waking up with the worse hangover in months. 

I had stopped heavily drinking for a year or two, but after all the stressful work, I had had enough and relapsed. I was a mess. Such a mess, I left my car overnight in a bar parking lot and now I didn't have a ride to work. I called up Ray.

"You're lucky I can give you a ride this morning, I usually can't" Ray smiled, giving my hungover self a pitiful look.

"What's my agenda today?" I asked, looking out the window.

"That;s not my job. But I heard Bryar called up the assistant for an interview." 

"Interview? I don't want to interview them. Just hire them"

"Well can you just pretend? It's the proper way to do things"

"Proper my ass"

"Right."

 

I walked in my office, seeing a man sitting in one of the chairs in front of my desk. He turned around, looking exactly like his headshot, but gave me a concerned look. 

"You must be my new assistant" I said, ignoring his strange reaction. I walked passed him as I sat at my desk. "I'm just going to hire you because interviews waste my time."

"Uh, okay, that's cool" The assistant gave an awkward laugh.

"What's your name again?" I asked, remembering I was too distracted by his headshot to catch his name.

"Frank Iero." 

"Well, Frank, I'm Gerard" I stuck out my hand as he shook it firmly.

I looked over all the papers on my desk, subtly glazing over my new assistant. He was short, but was quite a package. I was happy with Ray's pick. Even if it was random. 

"Um, this may be terribly rude as this is my first day on the job," Frank grabbed my attention as I looked up at him in confusion. "You don't remember me from last night?"

My eyes widened as I connected his face to the man from yesterday. I then felt my face heat up, looking down at my feet not being able to even look him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry- I was drunk" Is all I managed to spit out, still not changing my gaze off the floor.

"It's cool, I've had my fair share of moments" Frank laughed, an adorable laughter I could've listened to forever. "If you can forget about it I can too"

I nodded in agreement, meeting his eyes again for a brief second. I didn't want to forget it, but as I remembered Ray's warnings about relationships I knew I'd have to not get myself any further. I only just met the guy. All he is is an employee.

A stupid, dorky employee.


End file.
